La Boda
by Juan-chan
Summary: Fic de Inazuma Eleven Go. Después de la boda de su amigo kazemaru,Aphrodi decidé que ya es hora de casarse con la persona que ama pero no se atrebe por si es rechazado pero con la ayuda de sus amigos lo intentará,¿Le dirá que si?¿le rechazará?¡Pasen y lean!para saberlo.


Hola Amigas, aquí les traigo un one-shot que le dedico a una amiga por su cumple.

¡Disfruten!

¡La Boda!

Por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma andaban un rubio y un peli azul.

Aphrodi-Mira que tienes valor Kaze…

Kazemaru le prestó atención al oír como su amigo decía eso con tristeza en su voz.

Kazemaru-¿Por?

Aphrodi-Porque tú tuviste el valor de pedirle matrimonio a Alicia y yo….no lo tengo…-fue interrumpido.

Kazemaru-...para pedírselo a María, no?

Aphrodi-Exacto-dijo triste.

Kazemaru-Bueno no pierdes nada si lo intentas además no ves que ahora yo tengo esposa, ahora te toca ti-dijo dándole unos codazos amistosos en el hombro.

Aphrodi le sonrió a su amigo y se despidió del para ir al Raimon, pues había quedado con Kido.

Mientras en la Royal Academi;

María-¡Animo chicos!-animaba al equipo de la Royal la joven de los hermanos Sakuma.

Sakuma sonrió al ver a su hermana tan animada y de verdad que le gustaba estar con ella, ya que ahora no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes…le encantaba estos momentos.

Miyabino-¡Venga chicos!-animaba el portero de la Royal.

Alicia veía el entrenamiento sentada junto a María mientras gritaba de alegria animando a los chicos del equipo.

Alicia-je,je,je…-se rió viendo como su amiga los animaba al igual que hacía con su equipo cuando estaban en España.

Sakuma-¡Se Acabó El Entrenamiento!-gritó a los chicos.

El equipo salió del campo recibiendo botellas de agua por parte de Alicia y María, quienes les felicitaban por el buen entrenamiento.

Volviendo con el "Dios"…

El entrenamiento del Raimon ya había acabado y solo quedaban en la cancha:Endo,Goenji(que fue a visitarles),Kido y Aphrodi.

Kido-Aphrodi tenemos que hablar.

Aphrodi-si?

Endo-María te ama y tú la amas,no?

Aphrodi-un poco extrañado-Si.

Goenji-Pues pidelé que se casé contigo.

Aphrodi-triste-No es tan fácil.

Endo-¡Venga Tú Puedes!-dijo poniéndole su mano en su hombro.

Goenji-Endo tiene toda la razón.

Kido-Kaze nos llamó y pensamos que deberías seguir su consejo.

Los otros dos solo asintieron.

Aphrodi-Gracias chicos, lo haré-dije yéndose del lugar.

Aphrodi se dirigió a la casa de su novia y al llegar llamó a la puerta.

María-¿Arfuro?

Aphrodi-Hola.-le saludó con una sonrisa.

María-Hola, anda pasa.-dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasa y este así lo hizo.

El rubio fue hasta el salón y se sentó en el sillón.

María-Te traeré algo.-dijo yéndose a la cocina.

Pasarón diez minutos y la chica volvió con dos coca-colas.

María-¿Y de que querías hablarme?-preguntó sentándose al lado de su novio, en el sofá.

Aphrodi se giró y cogió las manos de Su chica entralanzandolas con las suyas.

Aphrodi-María Sakuma, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa y nerviosismo.

La chica abrió la boca de par en par por la sorpresa pero al segundo se tiró a abrazar a su novio.

María-¡Si, si, si, si!¡Nada me haría más feliz!-gritó contenta.

Aphrodi sonrió y así los dos pasaron la noche juntos planeando su boda hasta que el rubio tuvo que irse.

(…..)

Habían pasado dos meses y hoy era la Boda de María y Aphrodi.

En una sala estaban; la novia, Alicia, Haruna, Natsumi y Aki.

Alicia y Haruna-¡PRECIOSO!-gritaban las mejores amigas de la novia al ver el vestido.

Natsumi-Anda póntelo.

María-Voy-dijo entrando al baño.

Después de unos minutos María salió del bañ un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un lazo también blanco, en su cintura.

Haruna y Alicia-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Aki y Natsumi-Estas preciosa.

María-Gracias.

Mientras con el novio estaban; Sakuma, Kido, Kazemaru, Endo y Goenji.

Endo-Te queda genial.

Goenji y Kazemaru-Si.

Aphrodi llevaba su típico traje pero sin su corbata y con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y las mangas remangadas.

Aphrodi-Gracias chicos.

Kido-Aphrodi-le llamó serio el ex estratega.

Aphrodi-Si?

Kido-Como no cuides bien de María yo mismo me encargaré de que lo lamentes, ¿entendido?-le amenazó.

Aphrodi-Si.

Sakuma-Aphrodi-esta vez fue el novio de Kido quien lo llamó.

Aphrodi-Si?

Sakuma-Cuida bien de mi hermana pequeña, si?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio asintió mientras correspondía la sonrisa.

(…..)

Un cuarto de hora más tarde. Por el pasillo pasaban Alicia y Kazemaru quienes eran la dama de honor y el padrino mientras una música sonaba.

Detrás de ellos venía la novia con un ramo de Margaritas en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara.

Don Perfecto-Empecemos-dijo mientras la gente del lugar se sentaba y la música cesaba.

Don Perfecto-Hoy estamos aquí para unir a esta parejas en santo matrimonio, si hay alguien en la sala que crea que no deban casarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Los novios miraron por el lugar para ver si alguien se oponía pero nadie levantó la mano.

Don Perfecto-Entonces seguimos-se aclaró la garganta-Arfuro Terumi aceptas a María Sakuma como tú legitima esposa para quererla y protegerla en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza-dijo haciendo que todos clavaran la vista en en el novio.

Aphrodi-Más que nada.-dijo sonriendo.

Don Perfecto-Y tú, María Sakuma aceptas a Arfuro Terumi como tu legitimo esposo para quererló y protegerló en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza.-esta vez todos clavaron su vista en la peli azul-verde.

María-Encantada.-dijo sonriendo.

Don Perfecto-Pues por el poder que me ha concedido el Señor, yo os declaro Marido y besar a la novia.

Aphrodi y María se giraron y el rubio rodeó la cintura de la chica para después besarala,beso que fue correspondido, mientras todo el mundo gritaba de felicidad.

Después empezó la celebración los novios estuvieron en la fiesta donde los demás fueron a felicitados y amenazarlos(de parte de Kido…) por su matrimonió.

(…..)

Ya eran las doce y María y Aphrodi estaban en su nueva casa, juntos.

María vestía un camisón verde clarito que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las rodillas mientras que Aphrodi llevaba un pantalón de pijama solamente.

María-Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Aphrodi-Y el mío…-dijo sentándose detrás de la ex estratega y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.-…Señora Terumi.

María al oír eso se sonrojo y rió un poco mientras que pasaba sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Su Marido.

María-te amo-dijo juntando sus frentes.

Aphrodi-y yo a ti-dijo para después besarla.

Un beso que los sellaría para siempre al lado de la persona que aman.

Fin

Espero que os gustará, por favor dejar reviews.

¡Adiós Amigas/os!


End file.
